Snowflake Shuriken and Ramen
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: A day as Princess Elsa visits Konoha and Naruto shows her around. No Pairings!


**This is an idea that popped into my head a few days ago when I saw some snowflake decorations at my school and I was like hey, snowflake shuriken! So yeah, this I what I created. It's not really good. I feels rushed and stuff, but I hope you guys like it!**

**Ignore the language barrier and stuff! I'm not good at explaining things and it kinda reflects on when the characters were explaining some things to Elsa. Also, I made her 4 years old because I wasn't sure how to integrate Anna in except as a baby. And I made a really crappy ending cause I wasn't sure how to end it!**

**Please review if you guys like it! I wanna know how I did!**

* * *

**Snowflake Shuriken and Ramen**

"So this is a sh-shuri-shuriken?" Elsa held up the little black star in her hand, feeling the sharp edges.

Naruto nodded. "You throw it like this." He took it from her hands and tossed it. It flickered through the air, thudding into the tree trunk with a solid _thump_.

"Wow!" Elsa whispered, eyes wide.

He turned to the little girl, grinning. "Now you try."

Elsa gave him a doubtful look but took the proffered shuriken and tossed it, trying to imitate Naruto. The shuriken fell short and she pouted.

"Don't worry, it's a good try," he said, trying to be encouraging.

She scoffed, but an idea lit up her mind and she grinned. Holding out her hands, a small snowflake with razor-sharp edges formed in her palm. She gripped it carefully, trying not to cut herself, and threw it at the tree. It hit the trunk next to Naruto's and she whooped with glee.

"Hey, snowflake shuriken!" He looked impressed. "That's a pretty good idea." But he smirked a second later. "What about this?" He whipped out a kunai and threw it at the fast-melting snowflake, shattering it.

Elsa frowned and a forced her hands out, shooting ice from her palms. A thick icicle pierced the tree trunk, boring a hole into it.

Naruto whistled with awe, raising an eyebrow. "You know, you'd make a great shinobi, Elsa-chan!"

She grinned and blushed. "You think so?"

"Of course, dattebayo! Now how about some ramen?"

"What's ramen?" she asked, following him as he headed back in the direction of the village.

Naruto looked shocked. "You've never heard of ramen?"

She shook her head. "We don't have that at home."

"Ramen is the best dish ever, dattebayo!"

They walked into the village, passing by droves of people who stared at the little foreign princess. Elsa blushed and hid herself away from the curious eyes. Naruto noticed her discomfort and reached out for her hand. "Come on, don't be shy," he said. "Everyone here's pretty nice, you know."

She contemplated for a while, then took it and gripped it tightly as they wound through the streets. Her head popped up as someone hailed them.

"Yo, Naruto! Elsa-hime!"

"Kiba, Shino!" Naruto yelled, waving. The two walked up to them, Kiba riding on top of Akamaru. Elsa squeaked as she beheld the giant dog and hid behind Naruto again.

"Akamaru won't bite," Kiba said, dismounting his partner and kneeling in front of her. "You can pet him if you want. He won't mind." He patted the dog's broad shoulder.

She peeked up at Naruto, who gently pushed her towards the dog. Akamaru sniffed her and barked, licking her on the cheek. Elsa laughed and patted him on the head.

Shino knelt and held out his hand. A little swarm of bugs flew out of his sleeve and formed into a large snowflake above his hand. The princess laughed and clapped. "Do you control the bugs?" she asked. "Can they do anything else?"

"A lot of things, yes," Shino said solemnly. "And I do control the insects."

"Cool!" Elsa said happily. She formed a snowflake to match the one Shino made. "I control ice!"

"You should've seen her before! She made a snowflake shuriken, dattebayo!" Naruto said proudly.

"Snowflake shuriken! That's pretty cool!" Kiba lightly ruffled Elsa's head. "She's gonna make a great shinobi!"

"Hey, that's what I said! By the way, where's Hinata?"

"Hinata?" Kiba looked around. "Hey, wasn't she around here a few seconds ago?"

Shino stood and pointed behind a nearby tree. "She's over there."

"Huh? Why would Hinata be hiding there?" Naruto craned his head to peer around the tree. Elsa could just make out the silhouette of a tall girl. "Hey, Hinata! Come say hi to Elsa-chan, dattebayo!"

There was a long pause then a girl with milky white eyes tentatively stepped out of the shadows and approached them. "H-Hello Naruto-kun," she whispered. "Hello, Elsa-hime."

"Hello," Elsa said shyly. "You're Hinata, right?"

"Y-Yes," Hinata said, smiling and blushing as she noticed Naruto's approving grin on her.

"We're getting ramen. Wanna come with us?" Naruto asked them.

"Nah, we're gonna go train. Kurenai-sensei's coming out with her daughter Mirai and we're supposed to be at the training field soon." Kiba hopped onto Akamaru's back. "It's nice seeing you, Elsa-hime. Come on, guys!"

Shino gave a solemn nod to both Naruto and Elsa and Hinata bowed before they leapt away, moving so fast they seemed almost to be colored blurs. Elsa watched them go, twisting her head behind her. "How'd they move so fast?"

"Cause we're shinobi, dattebayo!" Naruto said. He began pulling her along again. "Come on, I'm getting hungry!"

They passed several people in green vests who bowed to her, murmuring, "Elsa-hime."

"Why do they call me 'Elsa-hime'?" Elsa asked as they turned onto another street. "What does it mean?"

"Well, you're a princess, right, Elsa-chan?"

"Yeah!"

"Here, we call our princesses 'hime' so you're Elsa-hime. Princess Elsa."

"Oh. What about 'chan'?"

"Cause you're cute," he teased, stopping in front of a stand with short curtains hanging in front. "Here we are." He led her in and sat her down on one of the stools. "So what do you want? It's your first time eating ramen so choose wisely." He handed her a small menu."

Elsa stared at the strange characters. "Um… I can't read this."

Naruto clapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh, right. I forgot." He laughed sheepishly. "Well, there's salt ramen, pork ramen, miso ramen, beef ramen, seafood ramen…"

"I'll try the beef ramen."

"Alright. Teuchi, Ayame! A pork ramen for me and a beef ramen for the princess!"

A man with a lined face and a young woman smiled at him. "Coming right up!" the man said. He leaned forward. "Hello, Elsa-hime. What do you think of Konoha so far?"

"It's fun!" Elsa said, smiling widely. "There's so many…sh-sh-shin-shinobi!"

The man and the young woman laughed at her attempt to pronounce the strange word. "There are a lot of shinobi, Elsa-hime," the man said. "Konoha does have a lot, but there are still other villages like Sunagakure, Kirigakure…"

"But Konoha's the best, dattebayo!" Naruto said proudly.

"Someone's biased," an amused voice said. The two looked up to see a black-robed girl with teal eyes and sandy hair tied in four short, spiky buns standing next to them. A boy with hair like a pineapple and a green vest was with her. "Hey, Naruto. I'm guessing this is the visiting princess?" the girl said.

"Hey, Temari, Shikamaru!" Naruto pointed at Elsa, who waved. "This is Elsa-chan."

"I'm Temari," the girl said, smiling at Elsa. "And this is Shikamaru Nara."

"Nice to meet you, Elsa-hime," Shikamaru said.

"Nice to meet you too," Elsa said, smiling at the two of them. "Do you want ramen?"

"Only if Naruto's paying." Temari sat down next to Elsa, who made a sound of surprise.

"Your metal thing isn't the same as Naruto's!"

They looked at her. "Metal thing?" Naruto repeated.

"That!" Elsa pointed at his forehead. "You have a leaf and Temari has an hourglass!"

"That's because we're from different villages," Temari explained. She fingered the cloth band around her forehead. "This is a hitai-ate, or forehead protector. We wear it to symbolize what village we come from. Naruto and Shikamaru are from Konoha, but I'm from Sunagakure or Suna, for short."

"Hey, Temari, what do you want?" Shikamaru asked, indicating the menu.

"Pork ramen, please."

"So do your hi-hi-hita—" Elsa made a face as she struggled with the word.

"Hitai-ate," Temari said, watching her with amusement.

"So do your hitai-ate always have to be on your forehead? Because you and Naruto have yours on your head but Shikamaru has his on his arm."

Shikamaru looked surprised. "She's sharp," he said. "And no, it doesn't always have to be on our forehead. Some people like to wear it differently."

"Remember Hinata?" Naruto asked. "She wore it around her neck, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Elsa nodded. She looked up as a large bowl was placed in front of her.

"One beef ramen for Elsa-hime!" the brown-haired girl said cheerfully. "Enjoy!"

Naruto handed Elsa a pair of chopsticks. She looked at the sticks of wood blankly. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

The people around her burst into laughter and she turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry, Elsa-chan," Naruto said, a broad grin still on his face. "We still forget you're not used to chopsticks."

"I can go look for a fork if you want," the young woman said.

"Okay," Elsa said, still blushing from embarrassment.

"Aw, she's so cute!" A girl with pink hair pushed her way into the stall and stood above Elsa. "Hi!" she said, green eyes twinkling. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "This is Elsa-chan!"

"Hello!" Elsa said. "I like your hair!" She blushed as Sakura laughed.

"Hi, Sakura! It's been a while," Temari said.

"I didn't know you're in Konoha!" Sakura said with surprise. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago, actually. Gaara's here to talk with the Hokage."

"Ho…kage?" Elsa tilted her head. "That's the leader of Konoha, right? He's the man with the mask who was talking to Papa before!"

"That's right! And I'm gonna be Hokage one day, Elsa-chan! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"He's been saying that ever since he could talk," Sakura said dryly. "Anyway, I gotta go. Tsunade wants me to help out with some stuff at the hospital. Bye guys!"

"See ya, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Bye Sakura," Elsa said, waving after the kunoichi.

The other two said their goodbyes as well before she ducked out of the stall. Elsa turned back to her ramen to see Ayame had gotten her a fork. "Thank you!" she said.

"You're welcome. Now eat it while it's still hot!" Ayame leaned forward to watch, smiling kindly at the little girl with white-blond hair and wide blue eyes.

Elsa dug into the ramen with her fork, struggling to pick up the noodles.

"Here." Temari reached over and twirled the noodles around the fork before lifting it out of the clear broth.

"Thank you!" Elsa said. She put the fork in her mouth and slid it out, chewing. "It's really good!"

"See, told ya, dattebayo," Naruto said, accepting his own bowl of ramen. Temari and Shikamaru dug into theirs. Elsa savored her ramen, finishing it in record time.

"Thank you for the meal!"

"You're welcome!" Teuchi said. "Say, how old are you, Elsa-hime?"

"Me? I'm 4!"

They were all surprised. "I thought you were older," Naruto said

"Mama says I'm smart for my age," Elsa said proudly. "Probably because I had to get used to this." She clenched her fist and opened it, releasing a spray of snowflakes.

"That's pretty cool!" Temari said. "Me, I control the wind."

"Really? You have powers too?"

"They're not powers, they're called jutsu," Shikamaru said. "Jutsu can be used for many things. For example…" He suddenly moved his hands and a second later, Naruto was doing a dance in the middle of the shop.

"H-Hey, stop!" Naruto yelled. "This is weird!"

"It's weird for me too, idiot," Shikamaru said, who was doing the same dance. He stopped and Naruto slumped into his seat, pouting.

"What did you do?" Elsa asked, fascinated.

"I took his shadow and controlled him so that whatever I did, he did too," Shikamaru explained. "That was a jutsu called Kagemane no Jutsu, or Shadow Imitation Technique."

"I still don't really get it," Elsa said.

"Don't worry, Elsa-hime," Temari said. "Jutsu is a pretty difficult topic to understand. Even we shinobi still have trouble with it sometimes."

The princess nodded and turned to Naruto. "Can we go now? I'm full."

Naruto stood and put several ryō down on the countertop. "Where do you wanna go next, Elsa-chan?" he asked.

She thought for a second. "I don't know."

He grinned. "I got something good to show you, dattebayo. Come on!" He held out a hand to her and she took it willingly. "See you later, guys!"

"Bye Temari! Bye Shikamaru!" Elsa said.

"Bye, Elsa-hime!" Temari said. "I hope we get to see each other again!"

"Me too!" she said before they walked out onto the street. "What do you want to show me?" she asked Naruto.

He crouched down so that he stared into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Elsa was surprised, but she nodded. "Yeah!"

"Okay!" He scooped her up so that he carried her comfortably in his arms. "Here we go!" With a mighty surge, he jumped into the air.

Elsa let out a shriek as she suddenly found herself high in the sky. She clutched Naruto's jacket with tenacious fingers as he began to fall down to earth. "Naruto!" she yelled, squeezing her eyes shut. "We're falling!"

"Don't be scared, Elsa-chan!" he said, landing on top of a pole and jumping up again. "Look around! I promise I won't let you fall."

Her heart pounded with fear, but she trusted him. She said so, didn't she? So she opened her eyes. "Oh wow…"

Konoha was beautiful below them. Elsa could see people moving around in the streets, conducting their daily business. She could see the giant gates where she entered Konoha and beyond that, the forest. She could see great houses surrounded by high walls half-hidden by trees. She also saw other shinobi jumping around, though not at the same height that Naruto was at.

"This is amazing!" Elsa squealed.

Naruto landed on top of a tall building. "Isn't it?" he asked, grinning. He set her down on the roof and pointed at the mountain with the faces on it that she saw earlier as she entered the village. "Take a look."

Elsa stared at the six faces with curiosity. "Who are they? Oh! I see the man with the mask on it too!"

"Those are the Hokage," Naruto said. "There's the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, Godaime, and now Rokudaime. That means the First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Hokages."

"And you put their faces on a rock?" Elsa asked. "Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me." He pointed at the fourth head. "You see the Yondaime Hokage? His name's Minato Namikaze… and he's my father."

Elsa stared with surprise. "Really? You're a Hokage's son? Wow! Does that mean you're some sort of prince? Can I meet your dad, Naruto?"

His smile dimmed a little. "Sorry, Elsa-chan, but my dad… well, he's just not around anymore."

She tilted her head with confusion. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath. "It means he died. No, don't worry," he said, seeing Elsa's abashed face. "I never really knew him. He died the day I was born."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be. I don't mind, actually. I got to talk to him several times. He's a really cool guy," Naruto said, laughing.

"What about your mom, Naruto?" Elsa asked. "Does she miss your dad a lot?"

He shook his head. "She's with Dad right now, actually." He grinned as he stared into the sky. "But they're watching over me. I bet they can see you too, Elsa-chan, right now."

"Really?" She looked into the blue skies. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they'll like you!"

Elsa smiled and took a deep breath, preparing herself before thrusting her arms out. A stream of snow shot into the air from her hands and burst like a firework, sprinkling the cold bits of ice down onto Konoha. "That's for you!" she shouted into the sky.

Naruto laughed and ruffled her hair. "That's pretty cool, Elsa-chan."

"Thanks!" she said happily. "Mama and Papa don't really like me doing it though. They think it's dangerous," she said sadly.

"No way! But it's awesome!"

"Anna thinks so, too! She can't talk yet, but I know she likes it."

"Who's Anna?"

"Anna's my baby sister. She's only 1."

"Oh you mean that kid your Mom was holding." Naruto scratched his head, seemingly mystified. "I thought it was your doll or something."

"That's because she's sleeping!" Elsa laughed. "But she's really small, right?"

"Ha, you're small too, Elsa-chan." Naruto playfully nudged her and she threw a snowball in his face. "Ick! It's cold!"

"Ha, ha!" she taunted, sticking her tongue out. She quickly formed another snowball and threw it at him. It hit his hitai-ate and clung to his hair.

Naruto growled. "You bet if I had snow—"

"Oh!" Elsa suddenly clapped her hands. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"A what?"

"Snowman!" To demonstrate, Elsa created balls of snow that she stacked on top of each other. "It has eyes and a mouth and a carrot nose and button and hair and arms!"

"Cool! You want to make one?"

"Yeah!"

"Then we need to go somewhere else." Naruto looked around, squinting into the distance before his eyes lighted up. "I got it!" He picked her up again and jumped into the air.

Again, Elsa felt a flash of fear as they soared through the air, but exhilaration replaced the shock and she grinned as Naruto carried her to their destination. "I wish I can jump like this!"

"Shinobi learn to do it from a young age. Not much older than you, actually, Elsa-chan," Naruto said as they suddenly landed in a big grassy field. "Here we are. This is actually a training ground, but since no one's here, I guess we can borrow it for the time being."

"This is perfect." Elsa waved her hands and flurries flew out of her palms, landing on the ground and creating a giant blanket of snow. "Okay! Let's make a snowman!"

Creating a snowman was harder than Naruto thought, since the snow kept falling apart, but with Elsa's help, it wasn't too hard. It was only when they were partly finished when they were interrupted.

"YOUTH!"

Elsa shrieked as a figure in a strange green suit jumped into the snow and struck a pose.

"Hey, stop scaring her!" Naruto scolded.

"I'm very sorry!" the boy said. He had strange round eyes, thick eyebrows, and a curious bowl-shaped haircut. He bowed to Elsa. "Please forgive my youthful flames! I simply couldn't control myself in that moment!"

"U-Um, it's alright," Elsa said, unable to tear her eyes from the strange boy. Everything about him was almost overwhelmingly odd, from his hair to the strange orange socks he wore.

"Lee! What did you do now?" an angry female voice called. A girl with brown hair and a giant cylinder on her back stomped over to them. "I'm sorry, he gets really energetic at times," she said to Elsa. "What's your name?"

"I'm Elsa," the princess said.

"She's the visiting princess Kakashi-sensei told us about," Naruto said helpfully at the girl's slightly confused expression.

"Oh, Elsa-hime!" The girl bowed. "My name is Tenten and this is Rock Lee." She pointed at the strange boy. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Elsa paused before she turned to Tenten and whispered, "Did he always have those weird eyes?"

Tenten burst into laughter. "Yes, of course he did."

"Oh," Elsa said simply. She peeked at Rock Lee again and grinned. "Hi! Do you want to build a snowman?"

"A snowman?" Lee and Tenten repeated, baffled.

"Yup! Naruto and I are making one now!" She pointed at the slightly melting mound. "But he's not really good at it…"

"Hey!" Naruto said loudly, somewhat offended. Elsa giggled and the affronted face broke into a smile at the sound.

"Aw, she's got you wrapped around her little finger already," Tenten teased.

"She does not!"

"Naruto, your youthful flames…" Rock Lee's eyes were streaming tears as he looked at him. "How they burn so brightly—"

"What's he talking about?" Elsa asked.

"It's just his way of showing affection," Tenten said. She knelt and stirred her hand in the cold snow. "You made this?"

"Yup! I always could!"

"That's a great talent," Tenten praised.

"What about you?" Elsa asked. "Do you have a… jutsu?"

"Not really, but I can do this." Tenten took a cylinder from her pocket and unrolled it on a ground. "I use scrolls to store my weapons." There was a puff of smoke and an extra-large shuriken appeared. The kunoichi picked it up and tossed it; it thudded into a post sticking up from the ground far on the other side of the field.

"Wow! I can do that too!" The little princess raised her hands and a large snowflake appeared. She hurtled it at another post, but it glanced off and ricocheted into the trees.

"That's not bad," Tenten said. "The snowflake shuriken was a nice touch."

"That's what I said!" Naruto yelled.

"Elsa-chan, the flames of your youth burn so brightly!" Lee said, tears streaming down his face once more.

"Lee over here doesn't have any special jutsu either," Tenten said. "Instead, he's one of the best taijutsu users in shinobi history."

"What's taijutsu?" Elsa asked.

"Taijutsu is the use of physical combat," Naruto explained. "There are three types of jutsu: ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Genjutsu is basically illusions and ninjutsu is what Shikamaru did. Lee uses taijutsu since he can't use ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"Can you show me?" Elsa asked eagerly, turning to Lee. "Please?"

"Of course!" He eagerly turns to Naruto. "I have been waiting for a chance to spar with you again, Naruto!"

"Likewise, Lee!" Naruto said, grinning.

Tenten grabbed Elsa and moved her back about ten feet. "It's best to stay far away, Elsa-hime. The two can be quite destructive."

The two shinobi got into stances, staring into each other's eyes with smirking faces. The air was thick with tension as one waited for the other to start the fight.

"Wish me luck, Elsa-chan," Naruto called, jumping up with his hand curled into a fist. Lee blocked it with his arm and kicked upwards, but Naruto dodged by flipping over Lee's leg and landing behind him.

Elsa watched the fight with wide eyes and an open mouth as the two flipped and kicked and spun and punched. Naruto and Lee both moved so fast, they were like orange, black, and green blurs. Tenten chuckled, seeing Elsa's amazed face and looked up as she sensed a familiar chakra signature approaching.

"Naruto! There's someone here to see you!"

Naruto stopped mid-punch and looked up. A bright expression crossed his face and he bounded forward. "Sasuke-teme! There you are!"

Elsa looked curiously at the new arrival. He was wearing a long black cloak that covered most of his body and his hair stuck out at the back almost like a chicken. The thought made her giggle, attracting his attention.

"Who's this?" Sasuke asked, examining the little blonde girl.

"This is Elsa-chan. She's a princess visiting from another country," Naruto explained. "Elsa-chan, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's my best friend."

"Hello!" Elsa said, smiling up at him.

"Hn. It's nice to meet you," he said in an almost dismissive tone. "Naruto, the Hokage's looking for you."

Naruto looked up at the slightly darkening sky. "It is getting late…" He gave Elsa a regretful look. "Sorry, Elsa-chan, it's time to take you back."

"What?" Then she looked at the sky again and deflated. "Alright…" she mumbled, pouting.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Lee asked, bounding towards them.

"Papa told me to go back when it's starting to get dark because we have a long trip," Elsa said sadly. "But I don't want to leave you guys yet…"

"In that case, we'll escort you there!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"Really?" Elsa perked up.

"Of course we will, right Sasuke?" Naruto turned to glare at the man.

"Hn."

"That means yes," Naruto said, shaking his head slightly with exasperation. He scooped Elsa into his arms and jumped into the sky.

Elsa looked around, taking in the scenery. She knew this could be the last time she ever saw Konoha again and she intended to try to remember as much as she could. Looking behind her, she saw Tenten, Lee, and Sasuke behind Naruto. Lee gave her a thumbs-up and Tenten smiled kindly, but Sasuke simply looked bored.

As Naruto began to descend, Elsa looked down and tried not to flinch as the rooftops rose to meet them. But she needn't have feared, for Naruto landed safely on a ledge next to a wide, open window and ducked in.

"Welcome back, Elsa-hime," the man with the mask said as Naruto put Elsa down on the floor.

"Elsa." A tall man with reddish hair standing next to a beautiful woman holding a little bundle in her arms was smiling. "How was your day?"

"Papa!" Elsa ran to him and threw her arms around him. "It was so fun! Naruto showed me everywhere!"

"Not everywhere…" Naruto laughed sheepishly. Elsa was still chattering in a high-pitched voice, her eyes sparkling.

"It looks like you had fun, Elsa," the woman said, hefting her baby daughter as the little redhead in her arms squirmed slightly. "However, we have to go home now."

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter," the man said to Naruto, smiling genially.

"Nah, it's alright. She's a great kid, dattebayo." Naruto winked at Elsa's blushing face. "Kakashi-sensei, they really can't stay longer?"

"Please!" Elsa looked beseechingly at her parents.

Her father shook his head. "I'm sorry, Elsa, but we really should be getting home."

"Awww," Naruto and Elsa chorused.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at his student's childishness. "It was wonderful having you visit Konoha," he said to the visiting family. "I hope you enjoyed your time here."

"Konoha is a wonderful place," Queen Idun said. "I hope we can visit again."

"Can we?" Elsa bounced up and down in her excitement. "Next week maybe?"

The adults and Naruto laughed. "I'm sorry, Elsa, but we won't be returning for a long time," her father said apologetically. "It could be years before we come back."

Tears began to form in the girl's eyes. "But I like it here!"

"I know, Elsa, but we have to go home to Arendelle." The queen dropped to caress her daughter's face. "You know why."

Elsa nodded dejectedly and rubbed at her eyes, brushing away her tears. Naruto was impressed with how fast she managed to overcome her sadness and maturely accept the inevitable thought that she may never return to Konoha again. Wishing to give her some peace of mind, he knelt on front of her and took her small, chubby hands in his. "Hey, Elsa-chan."

"Yeah?"

He grinned. "Whenever you're missing Konoha, just remember the fun you had here and the people you met. Remember snowflake shuriken and ramen, if you want, dattebayo!"

She let out a giggle and threw her arms around him. "I'll miss you, Naruto!"

"I'll miss you too, Elsa-chan. Try to visit again, alright?" Naruto hugged her back, trying to impart his delight and joy at their friendship to her.

"Alright!" Elsa nodded happily and stepped back. She cupped her hands and a miniature snowman formed. "His name's Olaf and he likes warm hugs." The two exchanged another grin before Naruto took the snowman and stood.

"Let's go, Elsa." Her father was holding out his hand to her. She trotted to him and took his hand before turning back towards them one last time. "Bye Naruto! Bye Hokage!"

"Bye, Elsa-chan!" Naruto called, waving energetically.

"Goodbye, Elsa-hime," Kakashi said. As soon as the door closed behind them, the Hokage turned amused eyes to Naruto. "Looks like you two had fun."

"Yup!" Naruto said. He looked at the melting snowman and sighed through his nose. "I'm gonna go home. See ya, Kakashi-sensei."

The boy disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Kakashi before he could say his own farewells.

"Goodbye, Naruto."

The only things left were several drops of water left to dry on the tiled floor.


End file.
